


Miraculous Moments

by an_ambivalent



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_ambivalent/pseuds/an_ambivalent
Summary: Like ying and yang, they were meant to be. Whether it was in one disguise or the other, in one stutter or the remarks, their fates always intertwined together to give them what their hearts seek for; their own Miraculous Moments. Whether it is Marichat, or Adrinette, Ladynoir or Ladrien, join the two protagonists of this story and experience their emotions with them, as their love square blossoms.





	1. I'm Sorry [LadyNoir]

Writing prompt: That’s starting to get annoying.

 

The skies of Paris were painted various shades of black, with a crescent moon hung splendid in the sky. Despite the late hour, the city brimmed with lights which seem to twinkle like lanterns, and the streets were littered with a few number of people here and there.

 

The beloved superhero duo of Paris, relished in the silent and peaceful night as they sat on a rooftop, and stargazed. Their tiring patrol had turned into a relaxing ‘hang out’ session, where the two miraculous users indulged within the comfort they offered each other.

 

Well, Ladybug was stargazing the actual stars. Meanwhile, Chat Noir stargazed lovingly at her, because she was his one and only star, the ‘sun that was the light in [his] darkness.’

 

While his eyes were actually specked with the inexpressible fondness and affection he held towards Ladybug, one could evidently make out a cocky and annoying smirk on his face.

 

He knew that Ladybug knew he was digging daggers at the side of her head, and he knew that she knew it was immensely annoying her.

 

Her eyebrow, which was covered by her mask, twitched, along with one of her index fingers.

 

The corner of her lip twitched downwards in a displeased frown, and slowly, but surely, her fingers were slowly forming into a fist.

 

It only worsened when Chat Noir began to whistle.

 

If she was not ready to punch him before, she was definitely ready to punch him now.

 

“Can you stop?!” Ladybug snapped, turning her head furiously towards Chat Noir. “That’s starting to get annoying.”

 

He simply shrugged and gave her a sly smile.

 

“What is, my lady? I am simply enjoying the beautiful view of the stars on a beautiful scenic night,” He said, grinning.

 

Ladybug’s eyebrow twitched once more. She scoffed and folded her arms in front of her chest.

 

“You’ve been staring at me for the last TEN minutes!” She hissed.

 

Chat Noir gasped, feigning hurt.

 

“I thought we went over this! You are the view Buga-”

 

“That’s not it!” Ladybug screeched, cutting him off.

 

Her unexpected outburst caused Chat Noir to sit up in alarm, as he gazed at her like a shook and scared alley cat.

 

His eyes were wide and his mouth was open slightly in surprise.

 

“I-I’m sorry if I--”

 

“No, stop! You’re doing it again,” Ladybug murmured, glancing down at the roof beneath them, and avoiding having to look at Chat.

 

The blond-haired male, confused with her sudden mood swing, looked at her with concern written all over his face.

 

“M-My L-, Ladybug, what did I do?” He asked, his voice sounding hoarse, as he gently extended a clawed hand towards his partner.

 

Ladybug whimpered, and as Chat was about to touch her, she slid herself back on the roof, away from him.

 

This action of rejection caused Chat to freeze in surprise, and slowly, he realized what was happening: his worst nightmare was morphing into a reality.

 

“You… You have done nothing. Absolutely nothing. It’s me, it is what I haven’t done, what I still can’t do! I… I can’t… I can’t… Even after all this, even after you being my best friend, encouraging me, protecting me, and l-looking at me the way no one does, l-like I offered the entire world to you.. I can’t do it. I can’t love you the way you love me. The way you always look at me, the way you just looked at me before with feelings that just seem too sincere and honest… I can’t do it,” Ladybug cried, tears welling in the corner of her eyes.

 

Chat Noir stayed still, his hand still hung in mid-air as if he was trying to reach for Ladybug. His vision began to blur, as the sound of his own heart-beat began to pound against his ears. The boy felt his chest tighten, and he swore that something inside him broke. However, he stayed oblivious to this. All he could see was Ladybug weeping, and knew that he was the cause of it.

 

The actual situation had not register in his mind, and like the purity he showed by wearing his heart on his sleeve, he reached out to her.

 

And when he did, the weight of his own tears falling down his cheeks, finally began to feel heavy.

 

“L-Ladybug-” He stammered, his voice breaking.

 

His voice caused her to snap her head towards him.

 

Seeing his weeping face, and knowing she was the cause of it, only worsened her condition.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” She cried, her hand wandering down her waist, and she grabbed her yoyo.

 

Chat’s eyes widened in horror.

 

“No don-” He began.

 

However, he was unable to finish his sentence because there was no listener, for Ladybug had swung away in the darkness of the Parisian night.


	2. Forever [Marichat]

It was solemn around them.

 

The skies were bleak, the clouds were heavy as they cried tears which drizzled down and hit everything beneath it. The wind was ruthless and harsh as it mercilessly swatted at everything within its path. The atmosphere was cold and eerily silent. Occasionally, there was a loud booming sound of thunder which emitted from within the clouds, and a flash of lightning.

 

Unlike a typical stormy day, where one would relish in the warmth of their home with blankets around them, a hot drink held in their hands, and the vivid sounds of the rain and thunder provided them comfort; this weather symbolised the terror that was currently veiled upon Paris. 

 

It conveyed the effect of the present, roaming Akuma.

 

It was an Akuma who shattered hope into nothingness, transformed joy into hollowness specked with anguish, and brought nightmares to life.

 

Literally.

 

With all the world’s bad luck and more on his side, like he often did, Chat Noir had become a victim to the Akuma’s powers. This was not surprising. However, what was truly surprising was the amount of impact it had on him, even after Ladybug had defeated the Akuma.

 

With her lucky charm used, and not having sufficient amount of time to spare, Ladybug had grabbed her partner and swung them into an alleyway, away from the public’s eye.

 

As she did so, the blond-haired model merely clung onto her like a desperate child. His claws dug in her shoulders almost painfully, and he wrapped himself tightly around her, as if he was scared of letting her go. Once in awhile, he would release a whimper or two.

 

As soon as Ladybug had landed in an alley, her transformation released with a pink light and her Kwami, Tikki, came spinning out of her earrings, experiencing tiredness and dizziness. While Marinette would have tended to her Kwami’s needs, her concern was fully focused on her partner as she gently let him off her back, and laid him on the ground. Then, sat next to him, and settled his head in her lap, brushing her fingers through his locks to comfort him.

 

While doing so, her eyes which were filled with worry fluttered over to her Kwami, and she had hundreds of questions written all over her face.

 

“Tikki, what’s going on? Why is he like this? Shouldn’t the after effects of my lucky charm be able fix this?” She asked, panic beginning to seep in her expression.

 

The Kwami was unable to reply because the boy in her lap spoke instead.

 

“Mari,” Chat cried, causing the bluenette to snap her head towards him. Right away, the blond let out a scream, his hands shifting to his head, and he harshly gripped his hair.

 

“Chat!” Marinette cried out alarmingly, moving her hands to grip his wrists.

 

“Chat! Cha- Adrien, what’s wrong?!” She wailed, trying to remove his fingers from gripping his hair tightly.

 

However, the black cat stayed oblivious to her cries as he continued to whimper.

 

“Cha-”

 

“PLEASE don’t leave me, Marinette! Not you too! Please don’t leave me, please. You are all that I have, you are all that I love. Please don’t leave me like my mother did,” He weeped, curling in Marinette’s lap, and releasing his hair from his tight grip, to intertwine his fingers with Marinette’s.

 

Marinette’s eyes widened in surprise, as she finally came to understand what was wrong with her partner: he was still suffering from the effects of the nightmares that was caused by the recent Akuma.

 

Not knowing how to fix this when her Miraculous Ladybug power had failed, she decided to do the next best thing.

 

She closed her fingers around Chat’s in a warm hold, and brushed her fingers against his cheek.

 

If she could not heal him, she would do the next best thing: be there for him, love him.

 

“You are all that I love too,” She said as she brought his hand to her lips. She kissed them softly, before saying the words that instantly caused Chat’s whimpers to die.

 

“And I will never leave you.”


	3. Playing With Death [Adrinette]

Writing Prompt: “You can’t just sit there all day.” 

 

It was a beautiful day, with blue skies and white clouds hovering above Paris. The sun shone brightly, and the city brimmed with life. This meant that the Dupain-Cheng bakery was hectic with countless of customers. Many orders were placed, and the sound of the check opening and shutting was heard constantly. While Sabine was busy at the counter, Tom was preoccupied with placing the correct orders. With how busy they were, the bakery’s food was selling out quickly which meant someone had to make them again, so they would not sell out.

This is where Marinette came in; a pink apron tied around her waist, a baker hat worn on her head, and bits of flour decorating her face, and clothes here and there. 

Prior to her current situation, she had been beating at the dough with ferocity like her parents had asked her to do so. 

Everything was going well, until Adrien’s arrival. The blond haired male had decided to visit her so they could ‘hang out’ by playing video games and indulge in snacks. However, that did not happen for Marinette was needed in the bakery. 

He still wanted to ‘hang out’ with her. So, being the nice and polite gentleman that he was, he offered to help her with the baking. The Dupains had gladly accepted the offer, which had caused him to beam in joy like a puppy not only because he was excited to learn how to bake, but also because they had promised to give him treats for volunteering. 

Except that, the baking had not gone according to plan. He had burnt all the cookies which Marinette had told him to keep an eye on. Subsequently, he had spilt all the mixed icing sugar on the counter, rather than putting it in the icing sugar piping bag.

So, presently, Marinette was wiping the counter with ferocity to clean up the mess that Adrien had made, while the offender had made himself comfortable in an empty box that was discarded in the corner of the room. 

Like a cat, he sat in the box, with only half of his face being visible as he observed Marinette clean after him, and glare at him from the corner of her eyes. 

If looks could kill, he would be a cat-astrophe by now. 

He had really bugged her. 

“You can’t just sit there all day,” Marinette voiced, tightening the grip on her towel. “Help me clean your crap up,” She hissed, annoyance written all over her face.

Adrien gave her his best model smile that he knew would melt her heart. He formed his hand into a fist cutely like a neko-chan in an anime, and then brought it to his face. He brushed his hand against his cheek as if he was cutely petting himself, and he purred. 

Then, as if he hadn’t worsen the situation already, he definitely crossed the line this time. 

“Meowch,” He began, fluttering his eyelashes at Marinette, and raising his voice to be high-pitched.

“I am purrfectly comfortable here. Besides, cleaning the crap comes with the job of adopting a cat. It’s worth all the cuddles you’ll get later, Mariboo,” He blabbered, closing his eyes and charismatically blowing a kiss her way. 

Marinette was anything but impressed. Her eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance. 

“It comes with the job, huh?” Marinette said, settling down her cleaning towel on the counter, and picking up a knife and a water bottle. Then, she began to walk towards Adrien, who had no idea what was coming at him, for his eyes were shut.

“Yes, my baby boo- w-whaT ARE THOSE?!” Adrien screeched, as he opened his eyes and looked at the humongous kitchen knife in Marinette’s hand. The bluenette now stood before him, and hovered above him with a cunning smile on her face. 

She smiled sickeningly sweet.

“This? Oh, don’t worry, I was just thinking of skinning a certain cat I’ve recently adopted with this… It comes with the job,” She began, shrugging as she spun the knife in her hands. 

Adrien gulped.

Visibly.

“Do you know what else comes with the job, kitty cat~?” Marinette asked in a sing-sang voice, and leaned down so her nose slightly brushed against Adrien’s. He shivered at the contact as his emerald eyes flickered to Marinette’s bluebell eyes. Then, for a moment they flickered down to her lips, and then back to her eyes.

He lifted his neck slightly so his entire face popped out of the box. In doing so, his lips brushed slightly against hers.

“What?” He asked sensually, his breath fanning her face. 

This, in return, caused a shiver to run down Marinette’s spine, and she almost gave into the temptation to gently kiss Adrien’s lips.   
Keyword: Almost. 

“This,” She said, leaning closer to him. She pecked his lips and stepped away. 

Adrien, who was going all in, had leaned a bit too much in his cardboard box because when Marinette moved a few steps back, he ended up kissing the air and falling face first. 

“Ow,” The male muttered as his face hit the ground. Then, moments later, he lifted his face to pout at Marinette only to see his worst enemy: water. 

“The spray bottle-- Well, a water bottle also comes with the job,” Marinette announced, and she smirked. 

Adrien’s eyes widened in horror. 

“My lady don-”

“BAD KITTIES WITH BAD PUNS GET PUN-ISHED!” She bellowed, squirting the water at Adrien, who screamed and hissed at her as if he had just lost one of his nine lives.


End file.
